


Obscurité

by Garance



Series: StarWarsShot [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan has issues, Poor Obi-Wan, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Anakin a gagné le combat sur Mustafar, il a le droit de garder Obi-Wan en tant que prisonnier.





	1. Chapter 1

Obscurité

  
Anakin rentra dans la pièce dans laquelle il avait abandonné son ancien maître, un sale sourire sur le visage. Il avait gagné le combat sur Mustafar, il avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse du Jedi pour le renverser sur le dos, le faisant tomber sur le sol chaud de la planète, il avait placé son sabre laser sous la gorge d'Obi-Wan et avait maintenant son ancien maître en temps que captif. Padmé était morte, mais il avait réussi à maintenir sa haine, sa peine et sa douleur pour l'utiliser contre le restant des ordres Jedi et de la nouvelle Résistance mise en place contre l'Empire. Palpatine lui avait autorisé à garder Obi-Wan en vie, comme un défouloir pour l'empêcher de tuer quelques soldats potentiellement utiles.

  
Obi-Wan était maintenant dans une pièce sombre, froide et sans vie, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un petit lit et des toilettes, pas de fenêtre, la nourriture était apportée par des droides. Le Jedi portait des vêtements prêtés par l'Empire, les autres avaient finis carbonisés avec les corps des Padawans et l'héritage du côté lumineux. Il avait la liberté de mouvement, mais un collier inhibiteur de Force au cou pour empêcher toutes tentatives d'évasion. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de se suicider ou de se faire passer pour mort pour échapper à son sort, mais Vador était plus intelligent que ça, il avait tout désamorcé aussi facilement que s'il devait abattre un complot réalisé par un enfant de cinq ans.

  
Vador referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers Obi-Wan, qui reposait sur son lit d'infortune, sa barbe avait été rasée depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Le Jedi semblait endormi, mais Anakin savait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, un autre plan de la part de son ancien maître. Le sith appela un droide guérisseur sur son comlink, et observa Obi-Wan en attendant le robot. Son ancien maître ne bougeait pas, son souffle était lent, sa poitrine se soulevait à peine. Quelque chose perturbait la vie d'Obi-Wan, et Anakin allait trouver ce que c'était pour ensuite malmener l'homme pour cette nouvelle tentative de se faire passer pour mort. Le droide entra et inspecta le corps du Jedi, Anakin observa le diagnostic et soupira, une nouvelle fois, son ancien maître avait avalé du verre, sûrement le récipient de son eau. Le robot retira les morceaux de verre du corps d'Obi-Wan et sortit de la pièce. Vador saisit Obi-Wan par le collier et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre, provoquant un gémissement douloureux de la gorge du Jedi.

  
Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux péniblement, Anakin au-dessus de lui, l'air énervé, ou du moins autant que d'habitude. Vador le laissa retomber sur le lit pour aller fermer la porte, les laissant seuls dans la petite pièce. Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, alors qu'Anakin se penchait sur lui et appuyait son corps sur le sien, son souffle sur sa joue, ses yeux le fixant avec un semblant de désir mélangé à de la fureur. Le Sith posa violemment ses lèvres sur l'autre paire et força le passage de sa langue entre les dents de l'homme, mordant dans sa lèvre inférieure pour sussoter du sang. Obi-Wan regardait avec terreur, réalisant ce qui allait se produire, Anakin n'avait jamais voulu ça avant, il venait juste pour lui faire mal d'habitude. Vador retira sa bouche et commença à arracher un à un les vêtements d'Obi-Wan, qui sentait des larmes naître dans ses yeux alors qu'un tremblement le prenait à cause du nouveau froid sur sa peau. Anakin posa ses lèvres sur l'un des pectoraux de l'homme et tortura ses mamelons, provoquant des gémissements et des halètements.

  
Vador se redressa légèrement pour descendre son pantalon et son boxer sur ses cuisses, alors qu'Obi-Wan gigotait pour essayer de s'échapper de l'emprise du Sith. Ce dernier cracha sur ses doigts, terrifiant encore plus le Jedi qui devenait de plus en plus blême. ''Ce sera le seul lubrifiant que je t'offrirais.'' Anakin déclara froidement, alors qu'Obi-Wan souffrait de spasmes. Vador rentra un premier doigt dans l'intimité du Jedi, qui gémit, sa poitrine se soulevant à cause de la douleur de l'intrusion, l'agresseur était toujours aussi calme, méthodique dans sa manière de détruire son ancien maître psychologiquement et physiquement. Un deuxième doigt et Obi-Wan commença à haléter, sa respiration hachée par la panique et le désespoir, une larme roula sur sa joue, l'acceptation était difficile à encrer dans son esprit, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère abusait de son corps. Un troisième doigt, et malheureusement pour le Jedi, son corps commença à apprécier les attouchements, son entre-jambe prenait de l'ampleur.

  
''Je ne pensais pas que tu serais une salope, ou du moins à ce point là, maître.'' Vador ricana, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, l'ironie se devinait sur le dernier mot

  
Obi-Wan serra fermement les yeux, la honte se peignait sur son visage, une deuxième larme roula, alors que des mots inaudibles et incomplets sortaient de sa bouche, des plaidoyers pour que la mort le prenne au lieu de lui faire subir le viol et le désespoir. Anakin appuya ses doigts contre la prostate de son ancien maître et donna un coup sec, provoquant un cri rauque rempli de douleur. Grâce à la Force, le Skywalker fit ouvrir les yeux d'Obi-Wan avant de le rabattre en face de lui, le contorsionnant dans une position désagréable, il plaça sa bouche sur la joue du prisonnier, glissant sa langue sur la peau pâle, laissant une traînée de salive, pendant que le Jedi était forcé de fixer avec terreur les yeux cruels du Sith, qui le dévorait.

  
<<Oh s'il vous plaît non... Maître, donnez moi la Force d'affronter ce désespoir, je ne peux pas lutter... Force, reste avec moi... S'il vous plaît... Faîtes que tout s'arrête...>> Obi-Wan suppliait dans son esprit refusant de parler à son agresseur

<<Arrête de croire au retour de ton stupide maître ou dans l'idiotie de la Lumière, seul le Côté Obscur mérite d'exister.>> Anakin fit irruption dans l'esprit du Jedi

  
Obi-Wan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, alors que Vador lui faisait voir des images horrifiques. La peur, la haine, la souffrance ; Anakin tuant les enfants dans le Temple Jedi, la mort de Padmé, l'exécution des Jedi. Son ancien Padawan lui faisait vivre d'atroces moments, implantant les images dans son esprit, l'empêchant de penser et de lutter. Son esprit lui était peu à peu retirer pour l'échanger avec plus de malheur, toute volonté disparaissait, rejoignant l'espoir et la vie. Vador retira ses doigts, il sourit fièrement devant le corps dominé, il posa ses lèvres sur le cou du Kenobi et planta ses dents dedans, provoquant un son vide de sens, un simple réflexe humain. Il enfonça profondément ses dents dans la peau, goûtant le sang à la saveur métallique, alors qu'une marque pourpre apparaissait, contrastant avec la pâleur du corps. Il retira sa bouche et laissa Obi-Wan retomber sur le lit douloureusement. Un soupir fatigué arriva aux oreilles du Sith, qui observa le Jedi avec fureur. Même si des larmes traversaient les joues du captif, un sourire dessiné se profilait sur son visage, ses yeux mornes fixaient le plafond. Anakin saisit les joues d'Obi-Wan entre l'une de ses mains et lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'abdomen, le Jedi ne réagit pas, alors il lui implanta plus d'images terrorisantes, dont des souvenirs de la mort de Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan tremblota et gémit, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette torture, il voulait rejoindre son maître et arrêter sa vie minable dédiée aux Jedi.

  
Vador, toujours avec son sourire diabolique, s'aligna entre les jambes d'Obi-Wan, il en posa une sur son épaule, et pénétra dans le corps de l'homme, qui cria en s'accrochant aux draps, ses entrailles se déchirant autour de l'entre-jambe du Sith. Du sang commença à couler sur les jambes du Jedi, se répandant sur le matelas, surprenant Anakin avant que ses canines s'exposent au grand air, un rire diabolique émanant du fond de sa gorge pour résonner dans la pièce. Obi-Wan ne réagit pas, n'en voyant pas l'intérêt, il n'était déjà plus un homme aux yeux de son agresseur.

  
''Alors, le grand maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi est vierge ?! Tu es pathétique, maître, j'aurais pensé mieux de toi !'' Anakin ria cruellement, alors qu'il détruisait le corps en-dessous de lui

  
Obi-Wan ne répondit pas, ne cherchant pas à faire durer son calvaire

  
''J'étais certain que Qui-Gon t'avait pris contre l'un des murs du Temple !''

  
Obi-Wan réagit au nom de son maître, il ne pouvait pas se sauver, mais il devait réparer l'affront commis envers le nom de son maître. Il serra le poing et l'envoya contre la mâchoire d'Anakin, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Ce dernier perdit son sourire alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient, son humeur passant de l'humour à la haine. Il redonna son coup au Jedi, quand il remarqua la dureté du pénis d'Obi-Wan. Il le saisit et profita du gémissement qui en découla, avant de donner un coup fort dans la prostate du roux, qui souleva sa poitrine sans le vouloir, se contorsionnant sur le matelas dur. L'envie de jouir fit irruption dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan, mais il ne pouvait pas, Vador ne le laisserait pas.

  
''Supplie-moi pour jouir, fais-toi pardonner.'' Anakin ordonna

Même si Obi-Wan ne voulait pas faire ça, il le ferait pour terminer cet horrible moment. ''S'il te plaît... Laisse moi jouir...''

''Hm. Tu apprendras à faire mieux.''

  
Anakin relâcha le pénis du Jedi et ce dernier éjacula sur son abdomen alors que Vador faisait la même chose dans son corps. Quelques secondes passèrent, et le Sith sortit de l'autre corps avant de remettre correctement son boxer et son pantalon. Il regarda une dernière fois le corps détruit avant de s'en aller.

  
Quelque part dans la Force, Qui-Gon regardait avec tristesse son ancien Padawan s'ouvrir les veines avec un morceau coupant qu'il avait récupéré sur Vador. Il était vraiment accablé par les événements, ne voulant pas la mort de son apprenti mais ne voulant pas le voir souffrir. Obi-Wan rendit un dernier souffle, un léger sourire alors qu'il abandonnait la souffrance. Le maître et le Padawan se retrouvèrent après beaucoup d'années, dans la Force, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se sourirent mutuellement. Il y avait maître Windu et Ahsoka derrière eux ; la mort n'était pas le chemin le plus compliqué dans le cas du Jedi.

  
Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais respecter la continuité...

Obscurité partie 2

  
Anakin rentra dans la cellule de son ancien maître, réalisant qu'il avait perdu un de ses cristaux coupants trouvés sur le lieu d'une mission. Son sourire formé par la joie de voir Obi-Wan tordu dans son sperme s'évanouit alors qu'il voyait le Jedi entouré de son propre sang, ses poignets coupés, son corps ne bougeant plus et n'ayant plus de respiration. Anakin sonda la Force et se précipita sur son Comlink, appelant une nouvelle fois un droïde de guérison, son maître pourrait survivre mais il devait agir vite. Il utilisa la Force pour maintenir Obi-Wan dans une stase l'empêchant de mourir définitivement, il n'abandonnerait pas son ancien meilleur ami, son souffre-douleur, et sa prostituée attribuée.

  
Dans la Force, Obi-Wan se sentait arraché à son bonheur, il s'accrocha aux épaules de Qui-Gon, ne voulant pas le laisser une nouvelle fois. Il commençait à disparaître, revenant au monde réel où Vador voulait continuer à lui faire mal. Obi-Wan glappit, il ne voulait pas repartir, il se sentait bien avec son maître et avait enfin réussi à échapper aux griffes du Côté Obscur. ''Qui-Gon ! Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi je...?!'' Obi-Wan n'arrivait pas à faire des phrases cohérentes, une nouvelle douleur prenant place dans son cœur, sa gorge se nouant et des larmes naissant dans ses yeux. ''Obi-Wan... Je continuerai de t'attendre et de rester avec toi, ta place n'est pas encore dans la Force...'' Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche sans laisser de sons en sortir, une larme roulant sur sa joue et son corps spirituel disparaissant.

  
Quand Obi-Wan ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, Anakin et son sourire planaient au-dessus de lui, une aura de colère entourait la pièce et Obi-Wan cru suffoquer tant le désespoir reprenait place en lui. Une saleté de droïde de guérison l'avait soigné, arraché à sa liberté. Anakin lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, Obi-Wan sentit un grand blanc l'envahir et il s'évanouit. Il se réveilla une semaine plus tard d'après Anakin, qui l'avait amené dans sa propre chambre, ses blessures avaient toutes disparues, et sa volonté avec. Anakin était son échec, son juré, son juge et son bourreau. Obi-Wan réalisa qu'il était nu, son corps exposé au grand air et aux regards sadiques de Vador, il n'était finalement plus un homme mais un esclave, une chose, un moins que rien. Il replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et se mit à pleurer, il sentit la Force le réconforter sans succès à cause du collier inhibiteur de Force, il était définitivement seul. Anakin posa sa main sur son épaule avant de lui relever la tête en le tenant par le menton, il l'embrassa, ses yeux jaunes maladifs le scrutant, cherchant à le ramener de son côté. Obi-Wan ne se défendit pas, il n'était plus rien et vivrait comme tel jusqu'à ce que la Force l'emporte.

  
''Obi-Wan. Regarde-moi.'' Anakin lui dit doucement après avoir retiré ses lèvres

Obi-Wan obéit, ses yeux à présent vides d'expression

''Obi, je t'aime et je veux que tu le saches. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal, mais je veux savoir où Yoda à emmener mon enfant.''

''Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas...''

  
Anakin souffla, il prit son ancien maître dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Obi-Wan frisonna, rejetant l'amour qu'on lui offrait, il ne remplacerait pas Padmé, mais il jouerait le jeu de Vador pour trouver sa liberté. Plusieurs mois passèrent, Anakin n'avait plus forcer les relations sexuelles et avait attendu que le rouquin propose par lui-même, sans savoir que ce n'était qu'une partie du plan d'Obi-Wan. Un nouveau jour commençait, Anakin était parti dans un système solaire lointant, laissant Obi-Wan derrière dans ses quartiers, lui faisant confiance. Obi-Wan avait trouvé le moyen d'enlever cet horrible collier et avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de la Force, et des vêtements dignes de lui, il avait quitté la résidence sûrement prêtée par Palpatine avec son sabre laser en poche, il camoufla sa signature de Force et fuit clandestinement jusqu'à Alderand, où il retrouva Bail Organa.

  
Obi-Wan apprit la position de Yoda et décida de ne pas aller le retrouver, que leur Force rassemblées n'attirent pas l'attention sur eux. Il promit à Bail de s'occuper de Luke et il alla sur Tatooine pour le donner à sa famille. Obi-Wan prit une maison et réalisa que dans son élan, il avait aussi pris l'ancien sabre d'Anakin. Obi-Wan perdit son souffle et une légère larme roula sur sa joue, il ne pouvait plus vivre avec tous les souvenirs de sa captivité, de la purge, et de tous les autres moments de sa vie qui auraient été heureux. Bant, Quinlan, Siri, Satine, Ahsoka, Qui-Gon, le vrai Anakin, Padmé, ils étaient tous morts, et il était le dernier en vie pour honorer leur mémoire. Un soir, il se plongea dans la Force et reçu un brin de réconfort, retournant dans les bras de Qui-Gon.

  
Dix-huit ans et quelques mois plus tard, Obi-Wan retrouva une dernière fois son Padawan, et la Force lui donna la permission de la rejoindre. Il laissa le champ libre à la nouvelle génération, Luke et Leia s'étaient retrouvés sans le savoir. Dans la Force, il retrouva définitivement dans les bras de Qui-Gon, ne voulant plus y partir.

  
''Obi-Wan, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul tout ce temps...'' Qui-Gon murmura

''Ce n'est rien, maître, ce moment n'est que plus beau, profitons de notre liberté.''

''Tu resteras toujours avec moi, je te le promets...''

  
Fin


End file.
